


The Group Chat Of Gays

by Hetalia1912



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Attempt at Humor, BTS references cus why not, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Christmas Shopping, Coffee Shops, Community College, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fall Out Boy References, Gay Bar, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Rights, Hamilton References, Homework, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, My Chemical Romance References, Original Character(s), Panic! at the Disco References, Pet Store, References to the Beatles, References to the Eurovision Song Contest, Self-Insert, Shopping Malls, Social Media, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Twenty One Pilots Reference, Useless Lesbians, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Anthony,Riley,George,Liam,Sydney,Micheal and Taylor are a group of friends who create a group chat.My first original work.





	The Group Chat Of Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat names  
> \--------------  
> Anthony-Actualtoptrash(Bisexual cis male)  
> Riley-Trashmammal(Bisexual cis female)  
> George-Gaymer(Gay cis male)  
> Liam-Notpayne(pansexual cis male)  
> Sydney-Bisexualdisaster(Bisexual Trans male)  
> Micheal-Michealthehuman(Straight cis male)  
> Taylor-Blacklesbianfriend(Lesbian cis female)

**The Gays**

**Bisexualdisaster:** Greetings gays

 **Bisexualdisaster:** And Micheal

 **Michealthehuman:** :p

 **Notpayne:** Ew a straight


End file.
